That Thing You Do
by ZombehPandahLEMONS
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot Sorta but not really Lemons...Lemons! A lot can happen before a Saturday Morning Soccer game, easier explained once read. Read For Cookies because Cookies! Based Off The Busted! song 'That Thing You Do'


**~That Thing You Do~**  
**~Chapter 1~**  
**~By ZombehPandahLEMONS~**

The alarm for 6:30 sprang to life, waking a young couple from their Saturday-morning slumber.

_'When I woke up_  
_I was so proud to see you lying naked next to me_  
_And the clothes you wore_  
_The night before_  
_Were lying on my bedroom floor, and_  
_This is how I want it to be_  
_You know and I want it that way'_

The boy hit the alarm clock and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey Amu, have you ever heard a song that explained your current situation exactly?"

"You mean like the song that just played?"

"Exactly"

She smiled sleepily, before sitting up, her chest on full display. Realizing her situation she yanked the closest bed sheets and covered her front.

"It's not like I haven't seen them before" He said, attempting to pull her arms away "you seemed to like me playing with them last night, or should I say, this morning."

"I-Ikuto!" The girls face suddenly matched her hair, the blood rushing to her face and flushing it a wonderful bright pink.

"They were also pressed up against my side while you were asleep" he added, receiving a well-deserved smack on the head from his fiery girlfriend.

"W-w-we have t-t-to take your brother to his soccer game! Now get up you lazy cat!" she said, attempting to leave the bed. She then suddenly discovered herself on her back underneath an amazing piece of man candy. Her boyfriend was a complete sex god, and hers and hers alone.

"I-Ikuto!"

"Amu"

"Get off me!" she could feel his hardening member between her legs. The sheet she was holding had seemed to of disappeared.

"Awww~ Why?"

"We'll be late to take Yoru to his soccer game!"

He moved his hand down to her lower area.

"But you're so wet"

She moaned very slightly at his touch, the signs clear that she was fighting the pleasure.

"S-s-so w-what? I need a shower!" She shoved Ikuto off of her and dashed for her overnight bag, and ran into the en suite bathroom.

"Amu-nyan?!"

"N-Nani?" Her heart was beating full throttle in her chest, this was the result of the excitement that he gave her.

"At least let me join you?! Please?"

"No! You'll just fuck me!"

"What do you expect? You'd be naked, wet and even more beautiful! And I need some help, you sorta just left me with a boner!"

She squirmed where she was standing. He had called her beautiful but had somehow related that to a hard-on and more sex.

"No! Go away"!

He pouted, _'well asking didn't work, what now?'_ He smiled to himself and decided to wait till she turned the tap on.

Amu sighed and lent against the door._ 'You may be a pervert, but I love you'_ she thought. She then proceeded to get into the shower to wash away the visible signs of their love that wouldn't look particularly good for a 10 year-old's soccer game.

Turning on the tap, she failed to hear the sound of the bathroom door unlocking, opened none-other by her boyfriend himself. He waited a few seconds longer until she got in and then slipped into the room…and into Amu.

She moaned loudly, fully feeling his long member inside her.

"How the hell did you get in? I locked the door," She said, trying as hard as she could to contain her orgasmic moans as he moved in her.

"Its like you don't know me at all sweetheart" He replied.

She pouted; she had her hands against the wall, trying as hard as she could to stay upright. He however had one hand groping her chest and the other playing with her clit, bringing her closer to the edge.  
"Ikkun~ we need to drop your brother off~ As much as I hate to say it but you need to stop~" she moaned.

He pulled out and turned her around, "Why in the world would I stop now?" She rested her hands on his broad shoulders, not expecting him to slam back into her tight hole.

Their pleasure was short-lived, within a minute, a carbon copy of Ikuto, yet miniature was banging at his elder brothers bedroom door.

**"ONII-CHAN! I MAY ONLY BE 10 BUT I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO AMU!"**

His ministrations instantly stopped, her face once again matched her face.

"Ikuto. Stop. Now."

**"NEE-CHAN! MAKE HIM STOP! I DON'T WANNA BE LATE!"**

Ikuto sighed and buried his face in his girlfriends chest

"Amuuu~ let us finish?"

She flicked his head, attempting to make him pull out.

"No, I'm embarrassed enough! We should probably buy Yoru and ice cream to make up for this!" She said, pushing his shoulders.

He let out a wanton moan.

"Amuu~Pweeeease?"

She flicked his forehead "No! Think about someone other than yourself!"

Ikuto smirked. "Can I think about you?"

Her face flushed red once again "B-b-b-baka!"

She continued to wash her body and her hair while Ikuto hopped into the bath and turned the water on there.

The water in the shower suddenly got really cold.

Amu sighed, venting her anger into a deep exhale.

"Are you purposely trying to piss me off by doing that?" she asked.

He cheekily grinned "But of course, since you have no hot water… why not hop in here with me?"

Still glistening with soap and foam, Amu turned off the shower tap and slowly walked over to Ikuto in the bath. Attempting to be as sexy as possible, and by the looks of it, it was clearly working, as something could be seen sticking out from under the bubbles in the bath tub, she leaned over him, resting her hands on the other side of the bathtub.

Her boyfriend was completely mesmerized by her and her large chest, which she took no opportunity to cover up.

He whistled loudly.

Then, smirking at him, she reached for the taps and turned the hot water off and the cold water on, making him jump in the water.

"You little minx!" he yelled, getting out the bath and grabbing the equally naked girl. He kissed her passionately on the lips, wrapping his hands around her slim waist.

**"ONII-CHAN! GET OUT THE BATHROOM OR I'LL TELL MUM YOU'VE BEEN TEACHING ME BAD THINGS!"**

He kissed her one last time before she began to speak.

"Come on, we should go…"

He smirked "'Come on' Hey?"

She knocked him lightly on the head " Don't. You. Dare." She said sternly.

She could feel his long length against her thigh, rock hard and twitching. Just the thought of it made her want to jump on it herself.

Yoru was a higher priority on today's to-do list, over fucking each other senseless.

He moved a hand down her thigh to lift it up and go in, but again, was slapped by the said girl.

"No."

"But Amuuu~!"

She sighed.

"…Later"

He smiled and kissed her again.

"I'll be 'holding' you to that promise, Amu-koi"

He released her from his arms and the broke apart.

_'How can just one woman be so beautiful?'_ Ikuto thought, running his eyes up and down his lover's naked body.

She knew his eyes were on her as she quickly dressed, smiling.

"Pervert. Can't you at least lie off for a minute?"

"No, why would I waste the opportunity?"

Unwillingly, Ikuto left the bathroom and went into his joined bedroom in search of some clothes, he was still amazed that his old wooden bed had survived what they did last night, and that none of the many dirty cups or plates had fallen off the bedside tables. Amu walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later, her hair perfect and had no noticeable traces of their actions.

His light red shorts hung perfectly around his hips and…as Amu seemed to think, with much excitement…dat ass…  
She inwardly smiled, leaning against the door frame.

"Are you just gonna stand there and admire me all day?" he asked.

"Yep." She replied. "If no-one else can resist that sexy body of yours, why should I?"

He crept closer to her, still shirtless.

"Because you're the only one allowed to touch" He winked, taking her by the waist.

She placed her hands on his toned chest, and stood on her toes.

Although she was near his height, she was still too short to kiss him without standing on her toes.

**"I-KU-TO. ITS QUARTER PAST 7. WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PICK UP DAICHI LIKE 15 MINUTES AGO."**

The pair sighed.

"Come on," Amu said "Put a shirt on and we can leave"

She turned to the door and unlocked it, revealing her boyfriend's miniature carbon copy. His dark eyes could've easily been mistaken for the midnight sky, yet in this case looked more like the deepest, darkest pits of hell itself.

"We're gonna be late." He said, all the while death-staring her.

"Don't worry about it," said Ikuto, appearing behind Amu "We'll make it there with time to spare"

Yoru loved his brother at the best of times and although being brothers could barely point out a single flaw. Yoru wouldn't call it a flaw, but sometimes his brothers priorities were all over the place, like most people, making the most unimportant ones on the top of the list.

'Like the things he does with his girlfriend' he thought, throwing up a little in his mouth.

Shaking his head, he picked up his bag and ran out the door to his brother' s car. Ikuto and Amu close behind him.

"Onii-chan! Onee-chan! Lets go!"

**Well...that didn't turn out as expected...**

**Review if you'd like me to continue with this story!**  
**Check out my main account for the rest of my stories here - u/3102227/zombiepandachan**

**Also, Happy Valentines Day!**

**n.n**


End file.
